


Texting

by hvldirs



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Crack, i think im hilarious but im not, ill add the rest later - Freeform, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvldirs/pseuds/hvldirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the lives and texts of YG artists and friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. crybaby rapper

jiwon: Minho

jiwon: Minho

jiwon: Song minhoooooooooo

minho: Wut

jiwon: I heard you cried during the new episode of half moon friends

jiwon: Ur now called the crybaby rapper

minho: Shut up

minho: Dont talk to me about that

minho: Im not a cr ybaby 

minho: Le Ave me

jiwon: So if you don't wanna talk about that...

jiwon: We can talk about your runner up place on smtm4?

minho: FU Ck yOU kim jiwon 

minho: You are a true asshole

minho: ;-;

jiwon: This proves that you are a crybaby

jiwon: Kinda makes me wanna see you rapping while crying now

minho: Dick. Were not friends anymore

jiwon: Go on. See if i care?

minho: Ouch. You hurt my feelings

jiwon: Crybaby. Leave yg, youre too weak to be here

minho: Fine. I can go rap somewhere else

minho: I can rap with zico

jiwon: Lol. Hes cool but not as cool as me. You wont find a rapper as great as me. 

jiwon: Not everyone can be friends with a winner of smtm

minho: Low blow there. 

jiwon: No. Im just stating facts minho

jiwon: Im not kidding tho

minho: What...?

jiwon: Leave yg

minho: You've got to be fucking kidding right

jiwon: Nah

jiwon: Oh my god. Minho 

jiwon: I was kidding 

jiwon: omfg

jiwon: You didnt leave did you

 

minho: Nah 

minho: Had to get back to recording

minho: Why would i leave??? Im not stupid 

minho: Im not listening to your words

minho: Cause youre younger lol

jiwon: Sounds as if youre sulking

jiwon: Lol crybaby rapper

minho: Bye asshole

...

jiho: Minho

jihoon: Minhoe

minho: Why

jiho: Bye

jihoon: Who added me

minho: I thought this was the convo between jiwon and i

jiho: Well too fucking bad it got hacked

jiho: Crybaby rapper

jiho: We can do a duet and you can just cry as the beat

minho: Wow 

jiwon: Woah. I wouldnt mind hearing that. Hyung can i feature on that as well?

jiho: Sure, gotta ask yg if i can do this tho

minho: Wtf guys? Jiwon this is our convo

minho: Hey! Dont just agree to this! 

minho: Get off the convo you two

jihoon: That sounds pretty cool hyung

jiho: So... Its gonna me, minho, jiwon and jihoon?

minho: Dont ignore me assholes

jiwon: Yeah

minho: Oh my god 

jiho: Im calling ceo yang now, ready yourselves

minho: hOLY fuCk

jiwon: Im ready

jihoon: Shit gtg taeil-hyung's calling me. Jiho-hyung tell me what happens

jiwon: I really wanna see crybaby rapper in action

minho: Fuck up jiwon

jiwon: Aw, lil boy minos throwing a fit

jiho: Omfg 

minho: Jiwon you ass

jiwon: Lol. Lil boy mino

jiwon: Anyway... Jiho-hyung?

jiho: Yea, he gave the okay for the project

jiwon: Fuck yeh

minho: I fucking hate all of you

jiho: Crybaby rapper

jiwon: That can be the name of the song

minho: Fuck you all


	2. pray for kim hanbin

hanbin: Hey i need you to do something for me

jiwon: No, dont order around ur hyungs

hanbin: Im not!!! Im just asking for a favour

jiwon: Lol no way in hell

jiwon: Stupiddd

hanbin: Please hyungggggg

hanbin: Im begging you

jiwon: Its a no from me

jiwon: Now go away

jiwon: Bye bye hanbin

hanbin: Hyungggg plssss

jiwon: Rude, dont talk to the winner of smtm3 like that

hanbin: That was like two years ago hyung, stop using it against us

jiwon: But its true 

jiwon: Im a WINNER

hanbin: Omfg hyUNg

hanbin: WHy

jiwon: Why not

hanbin: But please hyung.... 

hanbin: Im begging you

jiwon: Fine what

hanbin: Oh thank god

jiwon: Hurry up and get to the fucking point man 

hanbin: Dont be a prick jiwon

jiwon: Just hurry up otherwise i might not be in the mood to help you anymore

hanbin: One of the production noonas is mad at me for some reason

hanbin: Can you help me get back into her good books??

jiwon: Huh really? Who

hanbin: The one from australia

jiwon: Why dont you refer to her by her actual name hanbin?

hanbin: Bc remember she doesnt like her real name

hanbin: She reckons its too western

jiwon: I know that frenchie doesnt like her name

jiwon: I am one of her favourite people here at yg 

hanbin: I know thats why im asking you to help me get back in her good books

jiwon: Dunno if i can actually help you

jiwon: Why dont you just ask her yourself

hanbin: I CANT

jiwon: Why

hanbin: Bc shes scary

jiwon: ...

hanbin: Im serious hyung

hanbin: Im afraid she'll destroy me

jiwon: Just fucking ask her whats her problem

jiwon: Its better than me asking and you never getting back into her good books bc ur a pussy

hanbin: Fine 

hanbin: Make a prayer circle for me when i die and there's no more b.i of ikon

jiwon: K

hanbin: Promise me hyung

jiwon: Promise 

jiwon: Now talk to her damnnit

...

seunghyun: Jiwon...

jiwon: Yes hyung?

jiyong: Uh... Hanbin is in some deep shit with francesca

jiwon: Well

jiyong: Do you know whats up with her at the moment anyway??

jiwon: No hanbin only said that she was mad at him for some reason 

seunghyun: You think something happened?

jiyong: No, i think that shes just going through one of those moments she just doesnt like a certain person

jiwon: True remember the time she didnt like baekhyun from exo for some reason

seunghyun: I remember... Those were dark days 

seunghyun: This is especially dark if she doesn't like someone from YG 

seunghyun: And she does production for you guys as well

jiwon: Ikr 

jiwon: Ah. I shouldnt have told hanbin to go talk to her then

jiwon: He was right when he said shed kill him

jiyong: What have you done

seunghyun: He's brought the doom of ikon's leader down on us

jiwon: Prayer circle for hanbin then? 

seunghyun: Definitely.

jiyong: Poor kid

...

[Kim Jiwon has created a group: Prayer Circle for Kim Hanbin] 

jiwon: Please pray for kim hanbin

chaerin: What?

san dara: What happened? 

daesung: I heard from jiyong and seunghyun hyungs

daesung: Poor guy

minho: Did something happen? 

youngbae: Heard as well, praying for him right now

taehyun: ???

jiwon: Im surprised that this hasnt actually gotten out

seungri: O mfg what!!?

jin-woo: Oh poor hanbin

jiwon: Well let me explain

jiwon: [Picture sent]

jiwon: [Picture sent] 

bom: Poor thing

jiwon: [Picture sent]

seung-yoon: Holy shit

chaerin: Ouch I can see why we're praying now

san dara: Yikes its really such a shame we've lost a talented artist

yg: Jiwon you're now the new leader of iKON

jiwon: Thanks CEO Yang

yg: It's such a shame that we've lost a talented artist like Kim Hanbin

yg: Let's pray now for him

minho: He did a good job on smtm3

minho: He did a good job as a leader

jiwon: I did even better by winning (lol) 

minho: Shush

san dara: Bicker later. We're praying for Hanbin right now

chaerin: With the loss of a talented rapper

jiyong: Who was apparently going to be the next me

yg: We pray for him

jiwon: He was such a good friend. He was my best friend. 

jiwon: Such a great guy

jiwon: Cant believe that hes gone now

minho: He was a great rapper and friend

taehyun: Cant say i knew him personally but he was a great rapper tbh

youngbae: Such a hard working dongsaeng, he'll be missed

jin-woo: This is so sad, gonna miss him

jiwon: Ikon isnt gonna be the same without him

minho: Speaking of ikon

minho: Where are the rest of you guys

jiwon: Probably mourning his death

hanbin: Wtf are you talking about guys

jiwon: Language dongsaeng. CEO Yang is here

yg: Why is Hanbin here? Didn't he die? 

jiwon: Who added him anyway

minho: Dunno

jiyong: It was me

jiyong: He deserved to see this prayer circle before he breathed his last breath

jiwon: Oh understandable

chaerin: He needed to see how much he'd been missed

jiwon: Not much really

jiyong: You got that right

jiyong: He was gonna be the next gd 

jiyong: Didnt want that to happen

hanbin: Ouch hyung

hanbin: Are you implying i should have died

jiyong: As much as i love my dongsaengs 

jiyong: Yes im implying you should have died

seunghyun: Savage.

jiwon: Woah. 

yg: Nice.

chaerin: I think you made the kid cry

san dara: Jiyong...

bom: Lol. 

minho: Holy shit. 

hanbin: ...

jiwon: So why arent you dead

jiwon: Frenchie was in her hate stage 

jiwon: Like the periods of time where she cant help but hate a person

hanbin: Well she explained that to me 

hanbin: She actually just about killed me

hanbin: Noona nearly literally booted me out of the room 

minho: Lol i remember that period of time she hated me as well

minho: Thankfully i only suffered a black eye

yg: Oh do tell

minho: Sorry CEO Yang thats a story for never

jiwon: I never heard of this 

jiyong: Sounds interesting

youngbae: No don't encourage violence

youngbae: This is bad guys 

daesung: Chill hyung, it sounds interesting

hanbin: Hey did everyone forget about me

jiwon: Get out of the convo

hanbin: Why

jiwon: This is a prayer circle for your death 

jiwon: Youre not supposed to be here

youngbae: Stop bullying 

hanbin: Fine i'll leave anyway 

hanbin: Have fun gossiping losers

yg: consider yourself dead to me 

hanbin: ceO YANG IM SORRY 

hanbin: I didn't mean to imply you were a loser!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor hanbin   
> and yes this is based off me  
> i did hate baekhyun for some weird reason last year


	3. its four

jiho: Ey

minho: Hyung

jiwon: So about that song

minho: No

jihoon: We got some lyrics

jiwon: Tell me more

jiho: This is a parody

jiho: We dont expect any awards bc i mean 

jiho: Its pretty stupid and its got swearing

minho: Dont publish it then

jihoon: But we've already released a statement 

minho: No

jihoon: Yeah its gotten pretty positive feedback

jiho: Although there are a few fans mad at us for making fun of you

jiwon: Ignore them 

jiwon: Theyre just born haters

minho: Can you not

jiwon: Boring rapper

jiwon: You know what you should add in hyungs

jiho: What

jihoon: ??

jiwon: Song minhos just basick in second place

jiwon: So go cry crybaby rapper

jiho: That doesnt even make sense

jiwon: Was it supposed to 

minho: Wtf jiwon

jiwon: I mean i was implying that its impossible for basick to place second and

jiwon: Minhos nothing and hes a crybaby 

minho: I dont fucking get it

jihoon: Neither do i but crybaby rapper is a nonsense song

jiho: We can make fun of his loss and how he cried later that night

minho: Hyung you said youd never tell

jiwon: He cried

jihoon: He really is a crybaby rapper

jihoon: Song minho lost smtm4 and he went cried backstage 

jihoon: Show me the money more like show me the feels

jihoon: Crybaby rapper crybaby rapper

jihoon: With minho crying in the background

jiwon: How the fuck are we gonna rap that

jiho: We're rappers

jiho: We will make it work 

jiho: I am woo jiho, zico. Im a great fucking producer

jiho: Number one rapper and leader of block b 

jiho: This will work

jiwon: Inspiring speech hyung

jiho: Im not sure whether youre being nice or mocking me 

jiwon: Being nice

minho: What seriously 

minho: You people are ok with those lines

minho: This sounds like a fucking diss rap and you've featured me on it

jiwon: It probably is

jiwon: Jiho-hyung might be secretly mad at you for losing smtm4

jiwon: Unlike me 

minho: Dont fucking say it

jiwon: At least i won smtm3

minho: Stop rubbing it man

jiho: No its good

jiho: We can compare him to jiwon as well

jihoon: Good idea

jihoon: Want me to write these ideas down

jiho: Yeah quick and i'll make them into lyrics later tonight

minho: You mean later this morning....

jiho: What

minho: You realise its four in the fucking morning 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really lame and my sense of humor is nothing
> 
> i feel bad for subjecting you to this shit


	4. what happened with noona

 taehyun: So minho-hyung

taehyun: What happened with noona

minho: Ah you still interested in that

seung-yoon: Duh

minho: Wish i didnt mention it now

jin-woo: You did so spill

seung-hoon: Tell us

minho: Fine

taehyun: Better tell the truth hyung

minho: I will 

minho: So i was talking to her when all of a sudden she just stopped talking 

minho: And i was really confused bc what did i do this time

jin-woo: What do you mean this time

minho: Thats irrelevant

taehyun: Hyung spill 

taehyun: Whats up between you and noona anyway

seung-hoon: You two dating or something

minho: Nah

seung-yoon: Bet hes lying

minho: Right here assholes

seung-hoon: We'll get back to that 

seung-hoon: Now tell us

minho: Anyway. 

minho: We were talking and all of a sudden she stops and walks away

minho: I ask her whats wrong

taehyun: Lol whats wrong

jin-woo: Stfu tae

jin-woo: Continue

minho: She refuses to answer me

minho: So i keep pestering her and all of a sudden she punches me in the eye

minho: Im like holy shit and it hurts

seung-hoon: Crybaby

seung-yoon: Crybaby rapper 

minho: Stfu guys so anyway she starts to freak out as well

minho: Im asked what was that for and she just fucking shrugged

minho: So anyway thats how i got punched in the eye by frenchie

jin-woo: Did you ever find out why though

minho: Yeah i actually did

taehyun: Why then

minho: Funny story actually 

seung-yoon: Everythings a funny story when it comes to you

minho: Asshole

minho: So it turned out she had a dream about me and i killed her and she was angry at me

seung-hoon: I can see why 

seung-yoon: Yea youre so aggressive towards her 

jin-woo: Turn it down minho 

minho: What are you even talking about

taehyun: You know you like her 

minho: No i dont

jin-woo: You really do im pretty sure she likes you back 

minho: Nah if anything im betting she likes jiwon

seung-hoon: Poor you

seung-yoon: You got some competition now

jin-woo: Would you ever date her though

minho: No why

taehyun: Because i sure as hell would

minho: Really tae

taehyun: Are you actually screaming at me right now

minho: I have no idea what youre talking about

jin-woo: Wait where are you

seung-yoon: Crying probably 

taehyun: [Voice recording sent] 

seung-hoon: Woah minho calm down

taehyun: Verbal proof he likes her

jin-woo: Where are you two

jin-woo: Are you in the dorms

jin-woo: I cant believe i didnt notice you werent there song minho 

seung-yoon: Well can we use this against him

taehyun: Definitely 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really bad 
> 
> like every time i write one of these things its pure word vomit
> 
> im probably gonna delete this one soon

**Author's Note:**

> i think im hilarious when im really not
> 
> forgive me for this trash
> 
> based off when minho cried on half moon friends


End file.
